Condiciones
by Silvers07
Summary: "Hasta pronto, mi bruja blanca" dijo Fine mientras veía el vehículo perderse en el horizonte.


**# Condiciones #**

 **Sean bienvenidos a este pequeño Oneshot de Shuumatsu no Izetta.**

 **Izetta the last witch y personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños (Siempre me olvido :v)**

Se podía sentir el aire pesado, sentía como poco a poco el mundo se caía a pedazos. Para la archiduquesa, este día era uno de los más dolorosos que podía haber en su vida.

Sentada en una silla de ruedas, estaba Izetta, se encontraba una escolta también, que llevaría a la pelirroja a una cabaña en el bosque, Fine veía como su bruja se iba por segunda vez de su lado, todo por qué, porque algunos líderes estúpidos aun la veían como una amenaza, idiotas que temían perder el poder que imponían sobre el mundo ¿Es que acaso no entienden que lo que menos quería ahora era otra estúpida guerra?

"Amenaza, peligro… **arma** " De muchas formas la habían llamado, para ella Izetta no era un arma, para Fine, ella era la persona más importante de su vida, era solo una chica que disfrutaba de oler las flores en la mañana y comer deliciosos pasteles, merecía ser feliz, pero lamentablemente, eran pocos los que pensaban así

Era una bruja, había hecho tanto por ella, renuncio a sus principios, a su libertad, su felicidad, a su magia… incluso había decidido ofrecer su vida, todo por su felicidad.

Esa noche, volando bajo la luz de la luna fue el momento más feliz de su vida, finalmente pudo confirmar ese sentimiento por la bruja, esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, estaba llena de dicha. Y al siguiente día, al ver esa luz amarilla elevándose al cielo comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, el solo pensar que había muerto era horrible, fueron horas de angustia hasta que finalmente la hallaron, lo más importante; ella estaba viva.

De verdad pensó que ese era el fin, que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, quería quedarse con Izetta para siempre, pero no, eso no se podía, con el "rumor" de que la bruja blanca aún vivía se presentó un nuevo peligro, no solo para Elystad, sino también para ella.

La dolorosa decisión fue tomada, Izetta se iría a vivir lejos, en la clandestinidad, aislada de los demás así su vida no correría peligro, ni la de tu gente.

-"Si con eso Elystad está a salvo, lo haré gustosamente Fine"- fue lo que dijo Izetta, siendo tal y como es, poniendo siempre su felicidad después de la de los demás.

Esa noche, sería la última vez que podía tenerla cerca.

-"Lo lamento, has sacrificado tanto por mí, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para compensarte, no mereces esto"- dijo Fine conteniendo las lágrimas.

-" No, tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, fuiste mi primera amiga, me diste confianza y fortaleza, gracias a ti, aprendí a quererme tal y como soy y lo más importante, me diste amor Fine"- dijo Izetta.

-"No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, ya me alejé de ti no una, sino dos veces, pero… "- Fine se detuvo, no debía llorar, no frente a ella, no ahora-"Izetta te prometo que no descansaré hasta cumplir mi promesa, me aseguraré de que puedas volver pronto a mi"

-"Lo entiendo, pero está bien, tengo a Lotte y a Dorothe conmigo, además ¿Vendrás a visitarme siempre no?"

-"¡Sí, te lo aseguro! ¡Cada vez que pueda!"

-"Y… ¿Me llevarás pastel para comer?"

-"Jeje, sí, todo lo que tú quieras mi Izetta, pero con una condición"

\- "¿Fine?"- Sabía que de todas maneras la archiduquesa cumpliría su promesa, esa "condición" significaba que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-"Cásate conmigo"

\- …

…

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Fi…fine no juegues con eso! - decía la pelirroja con el rostro del color de su cabello.

\- "Yo no estoy jugando Izetta ¿Acaso no quieres tu lo mismo?"

\- "A…ummm…yo…si"- dijo apenada Izetta.

\- "Entonces"

\- "De seguro tienes muchos pretendientes, un príncipe será lo mejor para Elystad"

-"Izetta tonta ¿Para qué quiero un príncipe si la persona que yo amo, mi bruja está aquí?"

-"Fine"

-"Tal vez no sea válido o no signifique nada legalmente, pero lo será para nosotras, así que"- decía Fine mientras sacaba una caja y de ella uno de los anillos y se lo ponía en el dedo a Izetta-"Izetta ¿Aceptas convertirte en mi esposa?"

-"¡Si! ¡Acepto ser tu esposa Fine!"- decía la bruja entre lágrimas de felicidad mientras le ponía el otro anillo a Fine.

-"Entonces es oficial, estamos casadas y ni el tiempo, la, distancia o la guerra podrá separarnos, nada me alejará de ti"- Entonces Fine se acercó a Izetta y la besó sellando así su compromiso.

Finalmente la guardia se alejó llevando a Izetta a su nuevo hogar.

-"Hasta pronto, mi bruja blanca" dijo Fine mientras veía el vehículo perderse en el horizonte.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
